Blocksworld Military Community
The BWMC The Blocksworld Military Community, or also referred to as the "BWMC," is a large group of people in Blocksworld. Players in this community commonly build vehicles and other weaponry, starships, and other items to equip the "militaries" that each player is a part of in a dynamic role-play environment. Using their respective militaries, players fight each other or make agreements in an effort to take or control different lands on Earth and other planetary bodies in and out of the Solar System. Reputation Recently, the BWMC has been under flak for its supposedly 'toxic' nature. This can directly be attributed to the BWMC's dependency on warfare for role-playing and entertainment purposes. This reputation has been lingering ever since the early days of the BWMC. Cliff Ricks, a long time player of the BWMC, stated back in 2016 how he believed wars that he had caused has sparked hate worlds and alike elsewhere within the Blocksworld gaming platform. These hate worlds continue today as players within the BWMC create worlds in an attempt to demonize their opponents, which can be considered as hate worlds. Many players denounce the BWMC for its existence. Players attribute hate worlds to the presence of the BWMC, and persist in stating that the BWMC should dissolve or change to limit the ammount of hate worlds and hate speech present within the Blocksworld gaming platform. BWMC history Early history (Pre-2016) Military worlds in the earlier days of Blocksworld were not uncommon, and there were even instances of players having "wars," albeit disorganized and hard to follow due to a lack of a search bar. Rising popularity (2016) Later on when features such as the search bar had been implemented, an "organization" named the PMRDD was formed. At first it was mainly just a fictional army that members would build and socialize, but over time, a role-play system emerged, and community made lore became a guiding factor. Due to the example of the PMRDD, most factions at this time were role-playing as "private companies" resembling the PMRDD, with some exceptions like Noelsnook and others, role-playing as nations. The PMRDD has heavy influence in the BWMC due to being the largest collection of players at the time. In late-2016 though, the group was disbanded, which decentralized the BWMC and made organization and influence spread out among everyone. Recognized community (2017-2018) The dissolve of the PMRDD did not spell the end of the BWMC, though. As it grew, many people started to join the BWMC, growing its size and recognition. At this time, more people started to role-play as nations instead of private companies, resulting in role-plays comparible to the strategy and role-playing game of Risk Universalis. Many factions at this time also grew smaller in size as well. Major factions in 2016 had 2 - 5 players within their respective groups, meanwhile major factions in 2017 and 2018 has 1 - 2 players within their respective groups.[1] This, coupled with the decentralized nature of the BWMC, resulted in only a handful of players having enough influence to represent the entirety of the BWMC, many times without noticing their own status. Today (2019) The BWMC has become stagnant in growth due to recent events. This can be attributed to many internal and external causes. One important cause is due to the BWMC's reputation. Due to accusations of hate speech being rooted in the BWMC, the community can received a bad reputation within the Blocksworld gaming platform. This reputation deters new users to join the community and increase its player base. Another reason is due to the saturation of militaries within the BWMC. Due to the shift of private company-focused role-play to country-focused role-play, and the need of land for country role-plays to function, land on Earth has been a scarce resource as of recently. Almost all the land on Earth has been claimed or protected by a military or faction, leaving no space for new factions to emerge. Due to the influence of the new country-focused role-play system, many players joining would attempt to create a country, instead of focusing to create a private company faction, which requires no land to function. The apparent need of land and the reputation of the community are two large reasons that the BWMC has become stagnant in growth recently, among plenty of other reasons regarding the playerbase itself and the community's organization. In late 2018, the UC, a very large group lead by TOAD, KPT, and Exodus was on the brink of collapse. In early January of 2019, Liberty Praesidium dissolved, and as a final act nuked Italy and attacked the rest of the UC territories. After Liberty completed these actions, militaries started claiming the land of the fallen UC members. After a long day of work by Famo, who makes the maps in the BWMC Discord server, the land was generally equally split. Members and Groups There are 2 main stereotypes of players in the BWMC: Those that control large militaries and have major influence over the BWMC , and in some cases, BWMC itself; and those that control small militaries and seeking the prowess of their large counterparts. These two categories persisted for a long time within the BWMC, ever since the founding of the PMRDD. This continues today, as many players seek to become part of, or even lead the large militaries that continue to guide the BWMC to this day. Many times this leads into conflict due to smaller militaries typically being led by minors, which leads to "illogical" decisions conducted by these smaller militaries. Examples can include players like Odi'79, or factions like the PBAMO. These factions claimed to have larger army sized than larger militaries, dispite having a smaller player base. Extreme loss of an army-to-player ratio can determine if a military is within the boundaries of a reasonable military in a realistic scenario, thus declared "logical." A player's time and experience within the BWMC also can determine their use of "logic" within their faction. There are gaps and inherent bias within this system, however. Opinions within each player can conflict with one another in determining if a player's military or actions are within the realm of realism or not. Some large militaries operating within the BWMC today are considered galactic empires due to their size, despite being run by one or two players. In usual cases, this army-to-player ratio would be illogical, but due to the military's inherent experience, these factions are widely accepted within the BWMC. Bias can also emerge due to one's perception of illogical militaries. One's judgment of army-to-player ratio can differ depending on the type of player and the respective military they are leading. This, in many cases, can lead into conflict, be it verbally or in warfare. List of Members Who Own Land *Cliff Ricks / PMRDD *Famonious / FSSR *8y / Serpentine *Tuna5707 *A.bRaX.aS *Horizen *Tenksman /Mercular Colonies *Macrobot *Kaiser (left but may come back) *146DIS *captainsquidguy *Hydrospirit / Japan *Skylerton *Kimotsuka / Japan *Jojok / Great Britain(?) *Death Wolf *LowlyIsland *-p- *Zingierharpy | ROTD leader *x none x / Aquaria(?) *Starboost_645 / North Ireland (co-owned with 8y) *That one RED Soldier (Spaatz) / Finland, all of Central America *DaedalusWest/BDF Chief / Peru (Disputed) *NootPenguin Citations: 1 "Change", Cliff Ricks, 2 January 2019. Added on 3 March 2019. Category:Social Category:Roleplay